


Tartarus

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Nico - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sad Nico, Tartarus, first fanfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: A taste of what Nico endured when he was in Tartarus. Very short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this was first posted on FanFiction.com since AO3 kept eating up my work. I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THIS FIC.

“Die, son of Hades!”

Nico stabbed the last empousa with his Stygian Iron sword. That should be the last of them, he thought as he trudged his way to the place where he had been “sleeping” at since he landed in Tartarus. 

“Nico…” a familiar voice whispered.

Nico stiffened. Here we go again, he thought, his fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword.

Five ghostly figures appeared in front of him.

“I hate you,” said the first figure, a beautiful girl with olive skin and curly black hair hissed at him. Her chocolate brown eyes were devoid of all warmth, and her face was contorted with hate and disgust. “You were a liability and burden on me.”

Bianca would never think that way, he thought doubtfully.

“You! You are the reason of my death!” his mother spat, and Nico stiffened. 

The third figure, his father, looked at him with disappointment and disdain in his gaze.

“Your sister would’ve done so much better. It would be much more convenient if you died in her place,” he said coldly.

Nico turned away from them to face the last two people, forcing himself not to react. It’s what they want, he reminded himself.

Percy and Annabeth stared at him with revulsion clear on their faces. Nico’s stomach lurched at the sight of their intertwined hands.

“Did you really think I would accept you? Love you, even, you disgusting creature?” asked Percy, sneering at him.

“He’s not worth our time,” said Annabeth, her lip curling with malice.

The figures shimmered and disappeared, leaving Nico by himself in the depths of Greek hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos! Have a great day :)


End file.
